


An Early Visit

by alsidia



Series: Departure Family of Six [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia
Summary: Master Xehanort takes Vanitas off world for the first time to the Land of Departure. Needless to say, Master Eraqus is not pleased.
Series: Departure Family of Six [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to a new series. Just a head's up - I'll be bouncing between perspectives quite a bit but if it's too confusing for you, I'll try to dial it back. I've also taken some artistic liberties in regards to the Land of Departure's layout.

_'It is time for you to meet your other half...and no, you may not strike him down just yet.'_  
_'Then what's the point?'_  
_'As long as we are there, you will not have to use your keyblade.'_

Getting a break from his strenuous training sure seemed like an enticing prospect but Vanitas was having doubts. How could this not ruin the master's plan? It didn't help that he was putting pen to paper for said plans...

Master Xehanort watched him expectantly, having already made his way to the castle's entrance. The boy, unused to the 'normal' grey clothes and the bright colours that made up the Land of Departure, slowly ambled towards the wide steps. Had the goal not been to convince the other wielders they were an ordinary master and apprentice visiting different worlds with no devious ulterior motives, he would have chastised the child for lingering in the courtyard. As it was, the Unversed had to be kept out of the picture for the duration of their stay.

With that thought in mind, he took a generous step towards the door before knocking to a rhythm his 'brother' would undoubtedly recognise.

By the time the doors were swung open, Vanitas had climbed two-thirds of the stairs. He stopped to observe the new arrival who greeted the master with cheer. He looked...old. Very old. His eyes widened slightly as it dawned on him - this must be the dreaded Square, hater of all things not light.

"Forgive my apprentice, he is still adjusting to seeing new worlds," the master stated. Oh, they were talking about him, weren't they? Was the other old guy leering at him? "What is the meaning of this!"

Xehanort had foreseen this confrontation and found himself somewhat pleased by how swiftly Eraqus had caught them out. This had to be resolved immediately. The former reiterated that the child was his amnesiac apprentice who had not fallen to the darkness and was practically harmless. He was fully aware of the latter's growing suspicions but, fortunately, the light-obsessed blueblood decided against arguing and opted to invite the guests inside instead.

While the ancient geezers caught up and reminisced, Vanitas took the opportunity to begin memorising the world's layout. The place was likely full of long, boring corridors like this one, making the plethora of windows lining the outer wall most welcome.

They came to a tall, cream flight of stairs in surprisingly little time and the chattering continued as the group ascended them to reach a ginormous room. It was ornately decorated, sporting three excessively large thrones sandwiched by brightly coloured, stained-glass windows. On the opposite side of the hall, a trio of keyblade wielders paused in what can only be called dancing (even if they were holding their weapons, Vanitas would never call that training).

The being of darkness locked eyes with the one that shared his face. His other half. They stared at each other for an agonisingly long time before the blonde tried to move closer.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Vanitas spun on his heel and ran, not willing to risk a dark corridor when the Square was _right there_. He dived out of the first open window he found without a second thought, promptly finding a sheltered place among the trees behind the building. The master wouldn't mind, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Resolutely ignoring Ventus' crestfallen expression, Master Eraqus signalled for his bewildered apprentices to approach the brown dais, although not before sending his best friend a stern look. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the young ones fully and reintroduced them to their visitor. "Master Xehanort will be staying with us for a short while and I expect you to show him the same respect you would me."

After the obligatory chorus of 'yes, Master', Terra posed the question he was dying to ask. "Master, who was that boy?" He seemed vaguely familiar but the oldest pupil was sure they had yet to meet.

It was Xehanort who answered. "That was my apprentice. Please do not begrudge him should he say or do something strange. The child is still getting used to being around new people." The fools' eyes were already softening in sympathy. Vanitas may not have realised it yet but this too was a part of his training and a valuable one at that. They would have to keep up their charade for the fledgling wielders.

Already anticipating trouble, Eraqus commanded Terra to seek out their other guest. "Ventus!" the older master called as his former charge moved to follow. He was curious as to how Eraqus chose to deal with the anomaly in his ranks.

The dark-haired boy could not have gone far, given the direction in which he fled. There weren't very many places to hide beyond the walls either. Terra knew it would be easy to locate the newcomer.

When a quick glance revealed the courtyard to be empty the young adult strode confidently towards the other end of the corridor. A relatively small but dense forest greeted him, along with the scents of pine and sweet nectar. He waltzed right in.

It was oddly close to the castle, where Terra found the mysterious boy. His legs swung over the island's ledge while he fiddled with fingerless, black gloves. Thankfully, the boy (who had to be around the same age as Ven) seemed considerably calmer in the shade offered by the trees.

Despite the lack of a breeze, something was bobbing near the boy's other side. Terra squinted. The smallest sliver of light penetrated the thick tangle of oak leaves and branches, however, it was not needed to identify the glowing, beady eyes of a monster. Another pair twinkled on either side, all staring at Master Xehanort's apprentice

Ends of the Earth appeared in a shimmer of light. The Shadows instantly leapt to attack but, with a mighty battle cry, Terra slashed through all three simultaneously, watching the darkness dissipate in satisfaction.

"That was heartless."

The tall wielder whipped around at the unfamiliar voice. The boy (he should have asked the masters for a name) had turned to face him with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed, looking rather judgemental. However, Terra was not the least bit concerned about that. "You didn't notice the Shadows?" At this, his companion gave a heavy sigh - Terra couldn't help but feel he'd missed something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thanks for reading! I'm not entirely sure of what direction this series will take but if y'all have a suggestion for what the kids (or the masters) can get up to, feel free to share!


End file.
